Tu llegada
by Fifi-Konan
Summary: La historia trata de cómo Naruto conoce a Sasuke y lo que pasa después YAOI: Chico x chico SasuNaru


Bueno, he aquí nuestro primer fic =)

Yo soy Konan, la que corrige el fic y cambia algunas cosillas, y Fifi es la que, básicamente, ha hecho el fic xD El mérito es en un 90% suyo.

Ahora un disclaimer: No somos propietarias de los personajes de Naruto (qué más quisiéramos), y este fic lo hacemos sin ánimo de lucro.

Sin nada más que decir, aquí tenéis el primer capítulo

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**El comienzo**

Encerrado en su habitación sin poder parar de llorar, no entendía por qué le pasaba esto a él. Nunca le había echo daño a nadie, simplemente intentaba llevarse bien con todos y sobre todo con esa chica que le había robado el corazón, pero lo único que hacían era discriminarlo y meterse con él sin ningún motivo.

De pronto oyó llegar a alguien a la casa de al lado, en la que vivió su única amiga que se había mudado por el nuevo trabajo de su padre. Aquel sonido le hizo recordar lo solo que estaba. Para evitar aquellos pensamientos se asomó a la ventana con el propósito ver quien se había mudado ahí, cuando vio a la persona más bella que se podía imaginar. Su piel era pálida, resaltando en color negro de su cabello y estaba muy bien formado. Vestía una camisa negra ajustada que marcaba sus perfectos abdominales, y Naruto no podía creer lo que estaba viendo… Era un ser perfecto.

- ¿Qué estás pensando? – Se dijo a sí mismo mientras se golpeaba la cabeza para espabilarse.

Pero de nada lo sirvió cuando el pelinegro dirigió la mirada hacia él, pues vio esos enormes ojos negros que lo hacían aún más bello si era posible.

- Hola – saludó Naruto al darse cuenta de que el otro lo miraba. Éste no dijo nada, pero le dedico una sonrisa de superioridad que molestó mucho a rubio de ojos azules. Entró molesto en su habitación y allí estuvo todo el día haciendo los deberes que le había mandado su sensei, Orochimaru. Odiaba a ese profesor, era tan frío y despreciable… Los trataba a todos como basura, pero nadie podía hacer nada porque si se quejaban a la directora Tsunade se arriesgaban a que Orochimaru se enterara, ya que ella era su hermana mayor y siempre lo protegía.

- ¡Naruto! - Oyó la voz de su tío Iruka llamarlo.

- ¿Qué? – Le contestó el ojiazul con desgana debido al cansancio de toda la tarde haciendo deberes.

- Baja un momento, por favor – pidió él.

Naruto corrió por las escaleras hasta llegar donde estaba su tío y único familiar con vida.

- ¿Qué quieres? - dijo el rubio muy animado.

- ¿Puedes llevarle esta tarta y esta carta a los nuevos vecinos? – le respondió su tío mientras seguía haciendo de comer en la cocina.

- ¿Viene alguien a cenar? – dijo, intrigado.

- Puede… - contestó, dejando intrigado a su sobrino. Siguió cocinando hasta que sintió que Naruto se le subía al cuello.

- ¿Quién viene a cenar, tío Iruka? – dijo mientras su tío lo soltaba de su cuello.

- Ya lo verás, ahora vete a hacer lo que te mandé.

- Sí… - dijo Naruto a regañadientes.

Naruto cogió la carta y la tarta que su tío le había dado y fue a hacer lo que le dijo su tío. Cuando llegó a la casa de sus nuevos vecinos tocó la puerta un poco nervioso, pues se acaba de acordar del pelinegro que vio antes. Poco después oye una voz:

- ¡Sasuke abre, que están tocando!

- Voooy… - se oyó una voz desganada.

El chico de cabello negro que Naruto había visto antes abrió la puerta y apareció con ese aire de superioridad que tanto molestaba al rubio.

- ¿Qué quieres? - le dijo.

- Mi... Mi tío me dio esto para ustedes – le respondió el rubio tartamudeando.

El pelinegro cogió el sobre que Naruto le tendía y leyó la nota. Cuando acabó dijo:

Espera aquí – Y se fue para adentro, haciendo que Naruto se enfureciera por lo engreído que podía llegar a ser su nuevo vecino.

Este apareció otra vez en la puerta con una sonrisa en los labios que a Naruto le dio escalofríos, pero al mismo tiempo hizo que su corazón se acelerara y le costase respirar.

- Dile a tu tío que estaremos encantados de ir a cenar esta noche.

- Sí – dijo Naruto, y haciendo una reverencia empezó a caminar hacia su casa cuando oyó una voz que le decía:

- Gracias.

Sorprendido, Naruto se giró y miró al chico algo perplejo, pues no entendía por qué le daba las gracias. Este respondió, como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento: - Por la tarta –

- De nada- dijo Naruto, que empezó a correr hacia su casa muerto de vergüenza. ¿Cómo se podía haber quedado con esa cara de tonto? Además, estaba totalmente rojo y sentía que esos enormes orbes negros lo seguían mirando, provocando que su enrojecimiento fuese más intenso, si eso era posible. ¿Por qué no se iba ya a su casa y lo dejaba de mirar? ¿O es que él también se iba a dedicar a reírse de él?

Llegó a su casa muy enfadado, se sentó en el sofá y encendió la televisión

- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué te han dicho? – le preguntó su tío.

- ¿Qué me han dicho sobre qué? – le preguntó Naruto a su vez, perplejo.

- De la cena, Naru-chan… – le dijo Iruka, con cara de exasperación.

El rubio se quedó en blanco y pensativo. Era él quien iba a venir a cenar hoy, no se había dado cuenta… Y eso que él había aceptado su invitación. ¿Cómo podía ser tan despistado?

- ¡NARUTO! - lo llamó su tío muy enfadado

- ¡Sí! - contestó rápido – Sí vienen a cenar esta noche - dijo rápidamente al ver la cara de su tío, que seguía muy enfadado.

- Ahh… - suspiró su tío. - Pues entonces vete a terminar tus deberes y a bañarte, que esta noche tenemos visita – dijo mientras le apagaba la tele.

Naruto aceptó a regañadientes, se dirigió a su cuarto y se sentó a hacer sus deberes, aunque se acabó quedando dormido durante un lago rato. Cuando se despertó eran las 8, y en una hora vendrían su vecinos a comer, así que fue a mirar sus deberes para ver donde se había quedado…

- ¡¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!! – gritó, al ver que lo único que había hecho era escribir ese nombre una y otra vez: Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke… Y así durante páginas y páginas. - ¿Cómo he podido hacer esto? – Cogió el cuaderno y lo guardó dentro del libro, cerrándolo y dirigiéndose al baño.

Tenía que arreglarse si no quería que su tío lo matase. Poco después salió del baño con solo una toalla, dejando al descubierto su escultural cuerpo, se dirigió a su ropero y se vistió con un pantalón naranja bastante ajustado, una camisa negra algo suelta que lo hacía verse muy guapo y unas playeras también negras.

Fue hacia la cocina, pues sus nuevos vecinos deberían estar por llegar y, aunque no entendía por qué, estaba algo nervioso. Su corazón latía muy rápido y en su cabeza solo aparecía la imagen de Sasuke una y otra vez. No podía dejar de pensar en el y no entendía por qué.

- Maldito Sasuke – susurró para sí mismo.

- ¿Qué dices Naru-chan? - preguntó su tío.

- Nada - se apresuró a contestar este.

- Los invitados deben estar a punto de llegar – le dijo Iruka mientras se acercaba a él para darle un tierno beso en la frente. – Estás guapísimo hoy – dijo, provocando que Naruto se ruborizara.

Su tío se dedicó a colocar la mesa sin dejar que él lo ayudara por si rompía algo, ya que era muy patoso.

- Tum tum – tocaron en la puerta.

- Ya están aquí - dijo alterado Iruka – Naru ve y abre, por favor.

- Sí – contestó él, y fue hacia la entrada. Cuando abrió la puerta sus orbes azul cielo se cruzaron con los hermosos orbes negros de su vecino, quedando Naruto petrificado.


End file.
